


You're Probably Gettin' Ready for Bed

by Fickle_Obsessions



Series: Sweet Baby, I Need Fresh Blood [6]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Following instructions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fickle_Obsessions/pseuds/Fickle_Obsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America's Founding Vampires. George Washington is the sire of a coven (more like harem) of vampires.</p><p>Lafayette thinks he knows the score between Washington and Hamilton, but he lacks a certain necessary imagination. They educate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Probably Gettin' Ready for Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this over to AO3 because it was long enough and covered some slightly new territory. It remains trashy and unbeta'ed.

Lafayette is not very long in the company of Washington’s strange family before he realizes that he lacks a certain necessary amount of imagination. Lafayette is too quick to assume that the simplest explanation must be the correct one. He forgets how the passing of long centuries has a way of complicating things. He assumes, for example, that Hamilton has very little interest in him and that what interest he does have is purely academic. It’s not that Hamilton doesn’t like him, in fact Lafayette is quite sure that he does. He seems to enjoy talking to Lafayette, never fails to find him amusing. When they are not speaking, Hamilton does not simply ignore Lafayette, either. Actually he will often stare at Lafayette whenever he is with Washington, but there is never any jealousy or hunger in his gaze, only thoughtful contemplation.

Perhaps a bit arrogantly, Lafayette also assumes that Hamilton and Washington are, for the most part at least, done with each other. Hamilton is quite taken with Laurens after all, and Washington only ever regards Hamilton’s displays of possessiveness with Laurens with the mildest of interest. Nor has Lafayette ever seen Washington reach for Hamilton alone. To Lafayette it seems that whatever fire that must have once existed between them has now cooled. He always forgets how very short his frame of reference is when compared to these deathless creatures.

All this is why, on one ordinary night, Lafayette is not concerned at all by Hamilton’s presence in the room when Washington draws him over to a divan and pulls him down into his lap. Lafayette is only thinking of how much it thrills him to be desired by so elegant and powerful a creature. He rather assumes that Hamilton will only scoff at them and leave the room to seek more amusing, less distracted company.

He is quite wrong. Hamilton looks over, intrigued, but he does not look at Lafayette. The line of Hamilton’s gaze is drawn straight to Washington’s own and while Lafayette cannot see Washington’s expression, whatever it is makes Hamilton’s dark eyes go even darker.

Lafayette is suddenly glad to be the in the safety of Washington’s arms as Hamilton begins to stalk around the room.

“You have chosen such a pretty one this time,” Hamilton says, as he comes closer.

Washington does not answer except to wrap an arm around Lafayette’s waist. Lafayette is not sure if it is a show of possessiveness, or an unspoken order for Lafayette to stay exactly where he is.

Hamilton smirks, “And responsive, too. He is already blushing. At the compliment. At your touch.”

Lafayette feels his cheeks grow even hotter, feels a gentle sort of buzz start under his skin. It is more the possibility of arousal rather than the reality of it. Lafayette is still unsure, perhaps Hamilton only means to tease him a little before he goes. Or perhaps not.

Hamilton steps even closer, looms above Lafayette and takes his chin in his fingers. He speaks at last to Lafayette himself, “But what is it, my pet, that makes you so precious to him?” There is no jealousy evident in the question, only curiosity and a hint of a hunger Lafayette has never heard in Hamilton’s voice before.

Lafayette’s lips part as Hamilton’s thumb swipes across them, but he hardly has an answer for him. He can scarcely even believe it when Hamilton’s fingers leave his face and slip down to pluck at his neck cloth.

“I do believe that this calls for a thorough investigation,” Hamilton says as he pulls the cloth free.

Caught off guard and unsure if he should even be wanting this, let alone encouraging it, Lafayette asks, breathlessly, “Sir?”

Washington brings his hand up to cover Lafayette’s newly exposed neck. “Hush,” he says, whispering it into Lafayette’s ear. “You must be still if Hamilton is to explore you properly.”

Lafayette cannot help but moan at the effect of Washington’s voice in his ear together with the sight of Hamilton kneeling down between his spread thighs. The possibility of arousal becomes very much a reality. He revels again in the fact that he has been brought into a world of such extraordinary delights

“He is very thorough,” Washington warns as Hamilton spreads open Lafayette’s jacket. “And you must not allow yourself to interrupt his work. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Lafayette breathes as Hamilton glances up at him, or perhaps at Washington who has pressed his cheek to Lafayette’s own so that he may watch Hamilton as he works.

Hamilton undresses Lafayette with a heady combination of tenderness and violence. He gently bids Lafayette to let Hamilton remove his shoes, but his shirt he merely tears apart. Lafayette gasps as Hamilton rips open all that fine linen as easily as if it were merely paper. He rolls Lafayette’s stockings down with care, but pulls his breeches off in sharp, sudden tugs that make Lafayette’s hips jump in surprise.

“Ah, but he is well-made,” Hamilton says once Lafayette is bared to him but for the blue silk coat that has been pushed off his shoulders and the tatters of his shirt. “Noble blood, nobly housed.”

He pinches Lafayette’s nipples, gently at first, then harder, making Lafayette whimper.

“No tolerance for pain?” Hamilton asks, soothing them with light fingers. He does not ask Lafayette but Washington.

“None at all when it’s mixed with pleasure,” Washington answers. “But when he fences he hardly seems to notice a strike.”

“Strange,” Hamilton says, and Lafayette is tempted to agree. It is very strange indeed to be held and touched and yet talked about as if he were not in the room. He would protest but he has already been shushed once by Washington and he does not wish to stop the progress of Hamilton’s hands down his torso.

Hamilton traces the contours of Lafayette’s waist with a feather light touch and watches the goose pimples form in the wake of his cool fingers. “It’s a fault, I suppose, that he makes up for in loving pleasure so very much.”

Lafayette cannot help but make an unhappy noise at the mention of a fault. He does not like to think that there is something that he is failing to give Washington, not even if there are others in the family who can.

Washington shushes him gently, “He is teasing you, my dear boy. See how he looks at you? See how there is so much he wants to do to you that he is still forming his plan?”

Hamilton does not seem to appreciate being accused of indecisiveness. “I’m only wondering,” he says, tartly, “if your pet can stay still enough to let me taste him when he is so responsive.”

Washington hums thoughtfully, “The might be quite challenging. Lafayette?” He says the name at almost exactly the same time Hamilton first brushes his fingers over Lafayette’s cock, and Lafayette’s breath hitches in a funny way.

Washington chuckles at him. “My boy,” he says as Lafayette begins to softly pant. “Do you think that you can be perfectly still for Hamilton?”

“Yes.” If Washington wants him to do it, Lafayette will certainly try. “I- I can.”

Pleased, Washington kisses his neck. “Show him then. I have perfect faith in you.”

Buoyed by the vote of confidence, Lafayette looks down at Hamilton and nods. He realizes too late that Hamilton has also taken Washington’s request as a challenge. His expression shifts, his mouth softer, his eyes hooded. He looks perfectly seductive as he dips down to slowly drag his tongue up the length of Lafayette’s cock, root to tip. Lafayette, determined not to be undone by Hamilton’s first attempt breathes through the spike in his arousal, wills himself to feel the sensation as if at a distance. Hamilton teases him for a little longer, giving Lafayette all manner of attractive images as he kisses, and licks, and mouths at his cock.

When Lafayette does not oblige him with anything more than his quick, panting breath, Hamilton moves on to more aggressive tactics. He slips his mouth down over the head, and _ah,_ but Lafayette must stay very still indeed to avoid any contact of those sharp canine teeth with so delicate and sensitive a part of him. But while he is thinking about why he must remain still, the greater part of his mind is engaged with the exquisite pleasure of Hamilton’s mouth slipping wetly over his cock, lips wrapped tightly as he suckles softly. Lafayette would give anything to be able to move, not only to thrust shallowly into that lovely mouth, but to move his legs restlessly, to arch his back.

“Very good, my boy. Very good.” If Washington thinks that he is helping Lafayette by praising him so warmly he is most assuredly mistaken. Lafayette moans and rolls his head helplessly against Washington’s shoulder, but his hips stay acceptably still, if not perfectly so.

Hamilton pulls off him with a wet, little pop and a low hum of approval. “Better than I thought. More control than one might expect in someone so young.” He strokes Lafayette’s cock a few times then slips his fingers down. “Have you anything for-”

He needn’t even finish the question before Washington is reaching into his pocket to pull a little vial from it.

Hamilton catches it neatly when he throws it at him. “Marvelous,” he says while Lafayette steels himself for what he is sure is coming.

There is still the problem of Lafayette’s limited imagination, however, because what he expects is for Hamilton to wet his fingers with the oil and begin working him open. He does not expect Hamilton to set the vial aside, then hook his hands behind Lafayette’s knees and push them up high enough to bare him. Washington’s hands replace Hamilton’s, keeping Lafayette’s thighs and cheeks spread wide as Hamilton dips down to lick a broad stripe right over the puckered ring he finds between them. The shock of it very nearly makes Lafayette ruin the game, but Washington’s firm voice in his ear, saying “steady, my boy,” keeps him from forgetting himself.

Hamilton licks at Lafayette until he is trembling, until he cannot keep quiet, all his pent up energy needing to go somewhere. He begs knowing that his pleas for relief will not be answered, and he begs knowing that it is making Washington breathe harder beneath him, broad chest lifting Lafayette up easily as he splays across it. The more he begs, the more Washington sucks and mouths at his throat, and makes Lafayette feel as if he is a precious and coveted treasure at the same time Hamilton is making him feel that every part of him is desirable.

It is almost a relief when Hamilton sits back at last and slicks his fingers. Lafayette has much more experience being patient with this, especially since Washington will never be rushed to take him. Hamilton does nothing by halves though, and with the first breach of his finger he takes Lafayette in his mouth again. To keep still Lafayette must tense nearly every muscle in his body, going tight even around Hamilton’s finger. Hamilton, in the smallest show of mercy, gives him time to adjust, to relax before he crooks the tip of his finger up and makes Lafayette gasp. He pulls a symphony of sounds out of Lafayette with the ministrations of his mouth and just one finger.

Lafayette is holds himself together just barely, sweating from the effort of it, when Hamilton adds a second. The fullness of it, the stretch and burn, gives Lafayette something to focus on beyond how good Hamilton’s mouth feels, or how ruthlessly he is working over that bright spot inside him. Washington’s hands are now roaming over Lafayette’s body, too, lightly cupping his neck, rubbing over his nipples, making Lafayette shiver despite the fact that he is burning up.

Lafayette sighs, foolishly, in relief when Hamilton lets his cock slip free from his lips. Hamilton reaches up with his other hand and begins to stroke him slowly, light and teasing. He watches Lafayette’s reactions to each stroke, to each movement of his fingers where they are buried with that same expression on his face Lafayette once mistook for being academic. Lafayette sees the very moment when inspiration strikes Hamilton, and watches as he leans down, nuzzling past where Lafayette’s balls are pulled high and tight against his body, and licks between his fingers. Lafayette is shocked again to feel Hamilton’s tongue licking inside, flicking devilishly in the space left behind by his fingers as they spread apart.

For all that makes a valiant effort to hold on, Lafayette is undone. He shudders violently, rocks his hips twice into Hamilton’s fist and cries out. His release streaks all the way up his chest, then he moans and gasps as his hips flex twice more, leaving still more of his seed pooling upon his belly. He collapses back against Washington, exhausted, spent.

At his feet Hamilton sits back with a grin that is somewhere between smug and feral. “Good enough,” he says.

Lafayette can feel the rumble of quiet laughter in Washington’s chest as a soft kiss is pressed to Lafayette’s temple. “You did splendidly,” he says while Lafayette shivers happily. “To watch you at his mercy was exquisite.”

Before him Hamilton begins to pull at his own clothes. “But there is room for improvement. What do you want to wager that he will spill again before we both have had the chance to fuck him?”

“Not very much,” Washington says, reaching down and pushing two fingers into Lafayette, making him whine and writhe again. “But either way I think I shall not regret the wager.”

Whatever more Hamilton and Washington have in store for him, Lafayette is sure he can’t even begin to imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this story and series from "Fresh Blood" by Eels. Although I think I've mined the lyrics of that song as much as I can. Find me on [tumblr.](http://fickleobsessions.tumblr.com)


End file.
